


Different.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fisting, M/M, bottom!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ha sempre pensato che fosse una cosa disgustosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different.

Louis ha sempre pensato che fosse una cosa disgustosa; l'ha visto in un paio di porno quando aveva sì e no sedici anni, e l'idea di farsi infilare un'intera mano nel culo l'ha sempre portato a stringere forte le gambe e irrigidire tutti i muscoli, inconsciamente. È disgustoso, come potrebbe piacere fare una cosa del genere?  
Ha ventidue anni, adesso, ed è coricato nudo sul letto che da quattro divide con il suo ragazzo; Harry è inginocchiato tra le sue gambe spalancate, e gli sorride dopo aver sistemato un cuscino sotto il suo bacino per avere migliore accesso, baciandogli l'interno di una coscia con affetto. Louis non è nemmeno sicuro di come siano finiti a parlarne, la prima volta, figuriamoci accettare di provarci; con lui passivo, oltretutto, e le mani fottutamente enormi di Harry. È già dolorante e non hanno nemmeno cominciato.  
“Sei ancora sicuro di volerlo fare?” gli chiede il ragazzo, una nota apprensiva nella voce, mentre gli accarezza le cosce con i palmi aperti e si china per baciarlo sopra l'ombelico, sfregando il naso nella pelle morbida della sua pancia; non sembra così sorpreso che Louis sia ancora completamente flaccido. “Possiamo evitare, Lou, lo sai che non c'è problema.”  
Louis grugnisce, allungando le mani per stringerle sui polsi dell'altro, strattonandolo su di sé per poterlo baciare sulle labbra; è incredibilmente ansioso, e di certo non è colpa sua se non riesce ad eccitarsi a comando. Muove il bacino contro quello nudo di Harry, continuando a giocare con la sua lingua nella propria bocca e portando una mano tra i capelli sulla sua nuca; li tira appena, e i fianchi dell'altro si muovono per conto proprio, sfregando contro i suoi con più forza, e un piccolo gemito scappa dalle sue labbra. Harry sta sorridendo, quando si allontana dalla bocca del ragazzo per dare un'occhiata in bacco; è soddisfatto di ciò che vede, e non ci pensa due volte a chiudere le dita di una mano sulla mezza erezione del suo amante per stimolarlo ancora di più, tornando ad inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe e recuperando il lubrificante dal comodino con l'altra.  
Louis si sta mordendo un labbro, le dita che stringono forte il lenzuolo, e ha gli occhi chiusi; non li apre quando sente il Harry aprire il flacone di lubrificante, né quando la mano che lo stava masturbando piano sparisce. Aspetta in silenzio, e sa cosa sta per arrivare, ma sobbalza comunque quando sente un dito scivolare tra le sue natiche a stuzzicare piano la sua apertura; Harry ridacchia, il bastardo, abbassandosi ancora una volta per baciargli l'interno del ginocchio sinistro. Lentamente, ogni volta come la prima, forza i suoi muscoli ad accogliere la prima falange; il respiro di entrambi è già accelerato, e quando il suo dito è completamente avvolto dal calore di Louis, Harry espira in un grugnito. Comincia a muoverlo dentro e fuori con tutta la calma del mondo, sa che se fa una cazzata adesso il loro piccolo esperimento andrà a farsi fottere, e solo quando il suo ragazzo miagola un “di più” senza fiato e comincia ad agitarsi lo tira quasi completamente fuori, stringendolo ad un secondo dito per poterli infilare di nuovo, insieme, cercando di non fargli male.  
Louis esala un altro sospiro tremulo, abituandosi abbastanza in fretta alla nuova intrusione e annuendo perché Harry continui, e ben presto l'anulare si unisce al medio e all'indice già nel suo corpo. Brucia appena, ma ignora il fastidio cominciando a muovere il bacino, e il suo ragazzo si lascia scappare un piccolo verso l'approvazione mentre inizia di nuovo a muovere le falangi dentro di lui. Louis è sempre dannatamente stretto, non importa quante volte facciano e abbiano già fatto sesso, e la pressione sulle sue dita è soffocante; geme piano, al ricordo neppure così lontano della stessa sensazione intorno ad un'altra parte del suo corpo, e ridacchia quando il movimento dei fianchi del ragazzo si fa più pronunciato.  
Sfila piano le dita, attento a non fargli male, e lascia cadere una quantità spropositata di lubrificante sul resto della mano; Louis è immobile, ora, e lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati e lucidi, in attesa. Harry si abbassa di nuovo per poterlo baciare un'altra volta sulle labbra, ancora un po' sconvolto dalla fiducia che il suo ragazzo ripone in lui, e infila ancora una volta indice, medio e anulare nel suo corpo, allargandoli per riuscire ad aggiungere anche il mignolo. Louis sibila alla nuova intrusione, ma non è certo più di quando non abbia già preso in passato; ci mette qualche secondo in più ad abituarsi, però, e Harry aspetta, guardandolo in viso, un suo cenno per continuare.  
“Oh, oh, cazzo,” geme, dopo aver annuito un'altra volta per dare il suo consenso al ragazzo, e d'istinto porta una mano a toccare dove il suo corpo sta inglobando le dita del suo amante; la pelle è sensibile e tesa, e sussulta quando spinge forte un polpastrello contro la carne, curioso. “Ha-Harry, cazzo,” sibila ancora, strizzando gli occhi e lasciando che la mano libera vada a chiudersi sulla propria erezione per liberarsi di un po' dell'insopportabile pressione che gli aggroviglia il ventre.  
“Troppo?” esala l'altro, il respiro pesante e l'incredibile desiderio di toccarsi a sua volta che quasi riesce a sopraffarlo. “Vuoi che smetta?” aggiunge, ma Louis scuote il capo prima che riesca a finire la frase; la mano che non lavora tra le gambe del ragazzo stringe forte il suo ginocchio, le unghie mangiucchiate che graffiano la pelle abbronzata, e Louis geme forte quando le dita sfiorano la prostata facendogli vedere le stelle.  
“A-ancora, Harry,” borbotta, “di più,” continua, prima che anche il pollice si faccia strada dentro di lui.  
È una sensazione stranissima, mai provata prima, perché in qualche modo sente i movimenti anche minimi di ogni singolo dito; stringe il pugno alla base della sua erezione, l'orgasmo troppo vicino per ignorarlo, e si morde forte il labbro inferiore quando sente Harry aprire piano le dita, dentro il suo corpo, per allargarlo ancora di più e prepararlo all'ultimo passo. I muscoli cedono pian piano, e Louis sta tremando quando Harry spinge più a fondo per riuscire ad infilare anche parte del palmo, con il respiro affannato e l'erezione ormai dolorosa che cerca stoicamente di ignorare ancora per non lasciarsi distrarre: ci sono quasi, non può rovinare tutto ad un passo dalla fine.  
“Ok?” chiede senza fiato, metà mano stretta nel corpo di Louis; fa quasi impressione vederlo così, ma non riesce ad allontanare gli occhi dal punto esatto in cui lo sta allargando più di quanto abbia mai fatto, i polpastrelli del suo ragazzo che continuano a sfiorare la pelle sensibilissima e le dita dell'altra mano serrate intorno alla base della sua erezione per non venire. Ha gli occhi aperti, pieni di lacrime, ma annuisce debolmente alla domanda di Harry: sta bene, è soltanto la strana novità a lasciarlo in quello stato.  
Passa qualche minuto, prima che Harry forzi ancora di più la mano nel corpo di Louis. Gemono entrambi, ancora una volta, e gli occhi del più giovane si chiudono di loro volontà mentre allontana le dita dalla coscia dell'altro per toccarsi almeno una volta, ormai sull'orlo della combustione spontanea. Ha la fronte e la schiena sudate, i capelli appiccicati sulle tempie e la nuca, e grugnisce qualcosa di incomprensibile quando Louis stringe i muscoli abusati intorno alla sua mano; è completamente differente da ciò che hanno già provato, e se all'inizio la curiosità era condita da un pizzico di disgusto, adesso è diverso: è ancora strano, ma è piacevole essere connesso in quel modo così particolare a Louis; ed è esilarante che Louis gli abbia dato la possibilità di farlo.  
Spinge di più la mano, la carne del suo amante che si apre ulteriormente per accoglierlo, e Louis singhiozza: le sue guance sono bagnate di lacrime e il sudore gli appiccica il lenzuolo alla pelle della schiena, ma è tutto meno doloroso di quanto si aspettasse all'inizio. Brucia un po', come si aspettava, e i suoi muscoli sono più che mai tesi e sensibili, ma in qualche modo è eccitante il pensiero che Harry abbia una mano dentro di lui. È abbastanza sicuro che il suo cervello sia andato in vacanza, comunque, perché fino a venti minuti prima pensava che l'esperienza sarebbe stata solo estremamente dolorosa e disgustosa.  
Louis sorride quando Harry si abbassa di nuovo su di lui per baciarlo di nuovo, e la mano va ancora più a fondo, finché non è dentro di lui fino al polso; gli manca il fiato, ansima contro le labbra del suo ragazzo e sente che gli occhi potrebbero uscirgli dalle orbite per come tiene spalancate le palpebre, ma la bocca di Harry comincia ad accarezzare i contorni del suo viso e si rilassa di nuovo, voltandosi fino a baciarlo ancora. Comincia a muovere piano il pugno in cui stringe ancora la sua erezione, cercando di non muovere troppo il bacino per non rischiare di farsi male, e Harry geme forte quando i muscoli si contraggono intorno alla sua mano; si sta masturbando in fretta anche lui, adesso, il respiro caldo e umido e pesante contro il collo del suo ragazzo, e prova a muovere piano anche la mano dentro a Louis, tirandola fuori un poco per poi spingendola di nuovo dentro, per vedere le reazioni del suo amante. È un ritmo lento e delicato, completamente diverso da quello dei pugni che lavorano frenetici sulle loro erezioni; Harry è il primo a venire, uno degli orgasmi più intensi della sua vita, e morde forte il collo dell'altro ragazzo per trattenere un gemito. Louis non è sicuro cosa gli dia la spinta necessaria a venire a sua volta, se i denti di Harry sulla sua pelle o le dita che continuavano a muoversi dentro di lui, ma segue il suo ragazzo pochi attimi dopo, ansimando e singhiozzando, le gambe tremanti.  
Harry non aspetta molto ad estrarre la mano dal corpo del suo ragazzo, non vuole che diventi troppo sensibile per farlo, e il viso di Louis si contrae in un'espressione infastidita; non dura molto, però, e anche se si sente troppo vulnerabile e aperto, ora che la mano dell'altro è uscita da lui, sorride con gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse quando Harry si sdraia accanto a lui per attirarlo contro il suo petto e baciarlo ancora.  
E sì, forse a sedici anni ha pensato che fosse una cosa disgustosa, ma tutto sommato la sua prima esperienza con il fisting non è andata poi così male.


End file.
